


不痛

by QingRen



Category: Ninepercent
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 05:25:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17197373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingRen/pseuds/QingRen
Summary: 说在前面：SM里面完全的心理臣服就是主奴关系，S为主M为奴，任何“虐待”都是SM关系中正常的奴役行为，并保持在双方约定好的度以内，心理上你情我愿，身体上愿打愿挨，并不存在施暴或是犯罪。受不了这个设定的可以自行退出，尝试接受的请不要骂S渣或是下手太重之类的，想看互宠可以直接跳到农橘小甜饼部分。





	不痛

**Author's Note:**

> 说在前面：SM里面完全的心理臣服就是主奴关系，S为主M为奴，任何“虐待”都是SM关系中正常的奴役行为，并保持在双方约定好的度以内，心理上你情我愿，身体上愿打愿挨，并不存在施暴或是犯罪。受不了这个设定的可以自行退出，尝试接受的请不要骂S渣或是下手太重之类的，想看互宠可以直接跳到农橘小甜饼部分。

Evan说上海算是他的第二故乡，陈立信不敢苟同，他从那家伙手里夺过烟狠吸一口，然后笑着说你才来上海几年就敢说这儿是你第二故乡。Evan也不争辩，挑了挑眉说我乐意，喜欢哪哪就是我第二故乡。他喜欢上海的夜晚，人人都喜欢上海的夜。

他们站在三十七层楼的位置向下俯瞰，一片繁华盛景。Evan不喜欢学别人那样用纸醉金迷来形容这个城市，他说只有见过纸醉金迷是什么样子的人才有资格用这个形容词。他在纽约的时候不觉得那里纸醉金迷，在洛杉矶的时候不觉得，到了上海也依旧没什么感觉。

“我还有十五分钟，”范丞丞翘着二郎腿坐在窗边的羊毛沙发里，手机屏的彩光映照在他脸上，他抬头悄悄给Evan递了个眼神，“你想去哪？”Evan接受到他的暗示但没有直接回复，他扭头看了一眼陈立信，考虑许久还是对范丞丞摆了摆手。范丞丞扫兴地瘪嘴，站起身来拍拍陈立信的肩：“我先走了。”陈立信点头，然后越过范丞丞的肩头看向Evan，问：“你不去吗？”Evan一脸莫名其妙，两手背在脑后向椅背上一靠：“又没什么好玩。”

吵闹的电话铃声响起，又是Evan最嫌弃的儿童乐曲，他就差一杯伏特加泼在范丞丞脸上。范丞丞慢吞吞地任由这阵噪音响彻Evan的耳膜后才接起：“ok，我现在下来。”挂掉电话之后还不忘再顺着节奏哼两句，路过Evan还挑衅地给他面前打了个响指。

一支烟递过来，Evan顺手接住，陈立信给他点上火。

“你又想干嘛？”陈立信眯起眼睛低头打量他。“你说呢？”Evan吸完一口烟将夹着烟的手指放在膝盖处轻轻敲打，烟雾随着他说话从嘴里蔓出：“你口味变了啊，什么时候开始抽这么淡的烟了？”陈立信给自己也把烟点上，手腕一甩合上打火机盖，范丞丞大呼小叫的声音已经完全消失在门外，隔壁夫妻的例行打架摔砸也告了一个段落，房间里突然变得安静。

陈立信将手指放在Evan的咽喉处，他穿着纯白色高领毛衣，整段脖颈被隐藏得很好。陈立信用力一捏，果然有东西卡在里面，他用食指挑开毛衣衣领，一道金属光泽反射在他的指甲盖上，他用力向下一拽，熟悉的银色项圈，前段还留着一枚小小的环。

猎人抿着嘴笑，被捕获的雏羊扭了扭他的脖子，轻轻探出舌头。

“脱。”

 

Evan全身赤裸跪坐在床上，他娴熟地将膝盖并在一起，两脚尽可能的分开，挺着腰向后仰。这个坐姿有个不太雅观的学名——鸭子坐，百度上说由于盆骨构造的原因，男性几乎无法做到，就连身体不够柔软的女孩子也很困难。但Evan一直都做得很好。

陈立信站在床边，面无表情地俯看他，Evan张着嘴巴冲他笑，小幅度地挪动膝盖向他靠近。陈立信抓住他项圈用力一拽，Evan整个人踉跄着倒在他面前，项圈上的金属铃铛响得清脆，这是陈立信去日本清水寺买的开过光的福音铃铛，他说在佛前泄欲会有一种痛快感。

Evan再次跪好，抬头看他，眼里盛满了爱到深处的沉迷。陈立信不为所动，他知道这个家伙有多会骗人。他握住冰凉的项圈左右扭了扭，Evan纤细的脖子在完全坚硬的金属之内显得脆弱不堪，陈立信满意点头，然后从一旁的抽屉里拿出他的武器，一把纯黑色的皮拍。Evan看着陈立信拿出和皮拍配套的一盒束缚皮具，眼底闪起光芒。一整套，纯黑色皮质镣铐，手环、脚环、眼罩、十字缚身锁。

“换跪姿。”

Evan听话地将膝盖分开，大腿内侧张开到最大的角度，双脚在身后并拢，然后臀部向下坐在脚上，性器和后穴在陈立信面前展露无遗。陈立信给他套上手环脚环，戴上眼罩，然后捏了捏他细软的腰。“啊······”Evan难受地发出一声轻吟。“现在不许叫。”陈立信举起皮拍打在他的后腰，以作惩罚。“是…”Evan挺起腰，渴求地仰头，陈立信施舍地将食指放在他嘴边，Evan马上含住，吮吸，舔咬，用舌尖将给他进行了一次按摩。

第二拍打在胸口，Evan下意识地弓腰，被牢牢扣在一起的手腕和脚腕一阵勒痛。接着几拍打在臀、大腿、后背、下腹和脚踝，Evan的皮肤上留下一块块猩红的印子，他嘴里含着陈立信的手指，不敢叫出声，津液顺着嘴角流出，额头却有冷汗渗出来。陈立信又用皮拍在他已经挺立起的阴茎上轻轻拍了拍，Evan被刺激得全身一抖。“东西一直有戴吗？”陈立信问。Evan忙点头。陈立信用皮拍的手柄从前方挑起Evan的臀部，这才清楚地看到后穴里一枚粉色的肛塞。他满意地拍了拍Evan的头，像在夸奖自己的狗狗，Evan开心地笑，露出两盏酒窝。

“你好会撒谎。”陈立信突然低声道，音色冷得像淬过腊月的冰。

Evan焦急摇头：“不，我没有。”

陈立信伸出右手，用大拇指指腹轻轻在他刚刚露出酒窝的地方摩擦：“什么时候割的？”Evan像是听不懂他说的话，皱眉：“您在说什么？”“我在问你，”陈立信一字一句道，“酒窝什么时候割的？”Evan紧张地吞咽口水，冷汗顺着后颈滑落，无声无息地滴在床单上，他知道自己不能辩解，只好继续无辜地摇头：“不是割的···一直都有。”

“又撒谎。”一记狠戾的惩罚降落在Evan的下身，皮拍和下体撞击发出的脆响声像是扼住了Evan的喉咙，他不敢叫出声来，只能低声沉吟。“我···没有撒谎，”Evan痛得五官都有些酸痛，还好戴着眼罩，那个最漂亮的地方没有被这样的表情毁掉。陈立信完全不吃他楚楚可怜的这一套，威胁似的用皮拍手柄处的金属钢环在他微微泛红的阴茎头部摩擦，说：“上次的时候明明没有，为什么要撒谎？”

“上次，上次···”Evan极力回想着，下体开始逐渐肿胀起来，他知道这个情形如果被陈立信发现，只会被罚得更惨，于是忙说：“上次太痛了···忘记笑了。”陈立信抬手又是一拍，这次拍到了他左侧肉球上。“嗯——”Evan发出一声难忍的痛哼，跪好的姿势不稳地向两边晃了晃。

 

“今天不玩蜡烛。”陈立信抚摸着Evan烫伤疤还未消褪的锁骨，声线温柔到能挤出蜜糖来。Evan点头，他顺着陈立信手掌压低的方向向后倒下去，直至后脑勺接触到柔软的枕头，此刻他双腿还张着足够大的角度，这个堪比瑜伽的动作几乎让他的身体达到极限，腰只要再向后仰一点点应该就会被折断。

陈立信从外面拿进来一个箱子，Evan听到了箱子里清脆的磕碰声响，但被蒙着眼睛猜不到是什么。

一块冰凉还染着霜的方块被塞到嘴边。“尝尝。”陈立信像是在逗一直被宠爱的小狗。是冰块，Evan含住那块正方形的冰，尺寸有些大，没办法把整个吞进嘴巴里，他只能伸出舌头在冰块四周来回打转，化掉的液体顺着舌尖流淌而下，一部分进了口腔，一部分漫到嘴角外。“唔···”太凉了，Evan感觉到牙龈一阵细微的酸痛。

“好吃吗？”  
“好···好吃。”

Evan加快舌头吮吸的速度，让冰块快速融化，带着寒气的纯净水不断从嘴边溢出，直到只剩下一颗小小的球，被他揽进口中。陈立信看起来很满意，他捏了捏Evan的腰，然后取出第二块冰，将其放置在Evan的心窝。

“······啊。”皮肤突然触到零下的冰凉，Evan没忍住叫出了声，身体刚不自觉一抖便马上稳住，他知道自己不能让那块冰掉下来。陈立信亲了亲他的耳垂，问：“舒服么？”“······舒服。”Evan乖巧地答。

第二块冰被放置到他的肚脐。“啊，啊···”Evan喘息不止，满满融掉的寒意似乎要蔓延至全身，反复刺激，但他却忍不住渴望着更多。第三块放在他左边的乳头。“呼，要掉囖。”陈立信手指按在冰块上将其摆正，但乳头却不争气地渐渐凸起，提供了一个并不平稳的地盘。

陈立信在他的腰上很掐一把：“反应这么大？嗯？”然后咬住Evan的脖子：“也太骚了吧？”Evan被刺激得说不出话，三块冰同时索取着他身体的温度，像是要把全身的燥热吸干，可这明明是点燃了另一把淬着冰渣的火焰。陈立信掰开他的嘴，一次性塞了三块冰进去，Evan被卡得只能发出一段含糊不清的呜咽，每每哼一声都有大量的液体流出来，津液掺着冰凉的纯净水，在枕头上留下一大片水渍。

第四、五、六、七、八块都是给他的奖励，分别被放在右边乳头，项圈下方的咽喉，两条人鱼线和小腹处，Evan浑身开始发抖，却不敢抖动幅度太大，他知道一旦有一块冰块从肌肤上滑落便会迎来惩罚。骇人酷寒在短短三分钟里便完全侵占了Evan的四肢百骸，不久前还觉火烧火燎的欲感瞬间被浇熄冰冻，从肉体到灵魂一同麻木不堪。

“叫出来。”  
“唔···唔呃——”还伴随着大量液体被音波震动发出的“咕咕”声和脖子上清音铃铛的奏响，Evan压着嗓子叫出声来，嘴里的水更是跟着他的声音一同涌出，甚至在唇边绽放出一朵小小的水花。

第九、十、十一块变成了惩罚，虽然Evan也不知道自己到底做错了什么。陈立信将三块寒冰分别搁在他两侧睾丸和阴茎上，接触到的一瞬间Evan差点从床上跳起，要不是四肢还被缚身锁拴在一起，他恐怕早就逃跑了。“叮铃铃铃——”一串清脆的铃铛声乍起，另外八块摆放在上半身的冰块随着他剧烈的动作滑下，落在床被上晕染开一圈深色印记。

陈立信皱眉。Evan蒙着眼睛看不到陈立信的表情，但他也知道那人一定生气了，于是张着嘴试图讲话：“我错了···对不起······”嘴里的冰块还未融化完，水声严重干扰着他的发音，一段含含糊糊的求饶传到陈立信耳朵里，眉头皱得更紧了些。

“啪！”一记响亮的拍打声，比前面几次都要更用力，在Evan的痛哼声中一道深红的印子在大腿根部浮现出来。“啊······”冰块从他嘴角掉了出去，顺便带走一大滩口水。陈立信从盒子里又抓出两块塞进他嘴里，然后扬起皮拍又是一下，一道对称的红印出现在另一条腿上。

“···啊，呜呜······”Evan停不下来地呜咽，他说不出完整的话，只能如此气若游丝地求饶。

只听“哗——”一声，Evan瞬间感到自己像是坠入寒域深渊，整个身体都被封印进牢不可破的冰窖之中，从皮肤表层到五脏六腑都被浸了个彻骨寒。陈立信把一整盒冰倒在了他身上，寒气向上幽幽浮起，笼罩着Evan苍白的脸。

陈立信突然伸手将他的眼罩取下，屋内的灯光照得Evan双眼条件反射地眯起，他颤巍巍地抖动着眼皮，眼周一片粉红，像是在极力忍耐哭泣的欲望。他还是不敢乱动，任由冰块吸噬着他身体的温度，陈立信俯下身舔了舔他的上眼皮，然后吻住他的嘴。嘴里的冰块还没有融化完，此刻正盛满了大量冰水和分泌出的口水，Evan从牙齿到舌头都完全被冻僵，没办法给他回应，便任由陈立信就这么将舌尖伸进去搅了搅。冰块和水和口腔软肉的碰击声有一种令人酥麻的色情感，光是听着声音Evan都觉得痒，他缩了缩脚趾——目前全身上下唯一没被冰麻的地方。

突然有什么东西递住了他的小腹，Evan惊恐地睁开眼，看到陈立信已经将自己膨胀的阴茎从内裤里掏出，那一截正火热得发烫的东西就这么直直戳在自己被冻僵的身体上，触感及其微妙，Evan被刺激得一阵痉挛。陈立信似乎也爱惨了这一刻冰火相撞的快感，全然不顾Evan冰冷的皮肤会不会被这突如其来的火炬给烧破一个口子，举着硬物就发力往他肉体上撞。

“唔——”Evan痛得仰起头，顺着嗓子眼流进去的水呛得他咳了好几声，伴随着咕噜噜的声响，他觉得自己就快要被穿肠破肚。陈立信双手撑在他耳畔，胯部用力向前顶，每次一个深顶都会在Evan皮肤上留下一个惨白的印子。

“嘭，嘭，嘭。”陈立信觉得自己现在就像是在寒冬里用身体在冰面上凿洞，灼热的龟头每次撞击到Evan冰凉的皮肤都会发出沉闷的响声，他不停地用力往他身上顶，往那些明明没有洞的地方顶。“铃铃铃——”铃铛声像是这场淫靡盛宴的伴奏，在两人耳畔一刻也不停歇。Evan嘴里的冰块终于融化成小圆球，他使尽力气用冻麻的舌头将小圆珠一卷，咽了进去，终于可以说话了，陈立信的惩罚终于结束一半。

“痛不痛？”陈立信的硬棒还在他的皮肉上狠顶，每顶一下都会变得更坚硬，从头部渗出的滚烫的水似乎要把他那层薄皮烫穿。

“不痛。”

陈立信满意地揉了揉他的乳头：“就知道你承受力强。”

惩戒终于结束，只是Evan从灵魂到肉体还完整地躺在冰窖里，被缚在身后的双手双脚已经开始酸痛，陈立信将十字环解开，拿出另外两根皮质环扣将他双手张开扣在床头，终于变换姿势后的血液快速流通导致Evan四肢全部陷入了长时间的酸麻，皮肤像是在被成群的小虫啃咬。

“主人，我要。”Evan咬着下唇，说出口的话音带着发冷的抖，他活动着脖子，铃铛清脆的响声像是发春期的求爱，如果他有尾巴的话现在一定左右摇到重影。陈立信把手指放在他后穴的肛塞上，轻轻一拧Evan就发出哼叫，他故意把肛塞又向里推了推，问：“你是谁？”Evan摇着他叮当响的项圈：“我是您的宠物。”“哦？什么品种？”陈立信将肛塞稍微拔出来一点。“喔······”Evan发出舒服的低喘，“是，是博美，我是您的博美，主人。”陈立信看着他一双眼皮深刻，形状偏圆的眼睛，赞许地点了点头。

他用力将肛塞向外一扯：“做我的狗，就要不怕痛。”Evan强忍着没喊出声，被捆在床头的手指痉挛地蜷起。

长期使用肛塞，导致Evan的穴口被扩张到最合适的位置，陈立信稍一用力就挤了进去。Evan觉得刚刚那一股子冰寒一定侵入体内了，至少肠道内壁在接触到那根肉棒的时候都被烫得有些紧缩。

极寒和极热的东西本不该相遇，就像常识里说的热菜不能直接放进冰箱，铸红的铁也不能接触凉水一样，冰火相携向来不会有什么让人能轻松接受的好结果。可陈立信的身体却愈来愈热，龟头分泌出的性液像是熔化的铁水，几乎要将Evan的甬道给穿个孔。陈立信感受着Evan体内和体外双重的冰寒，紧紧包裹着他分身的熊熊火焰，爽得不禁出了一背细汗。

他把Evan从深夜一直干到快要天明，Evan的身体不住颤抖，在深夜的低温下越来越凉，舒爽的程度便随之越攀越高。他伸手抱住Evan，抠着他背上那朵用针线缝制上去的玫瑰花，手指的力度似乎有些大，有温热的液体从绣面上渗出，闻起来腥腥的。陈立信知道他又让那朵白玫瑰染上了红色了，于是悻悻地收回手，将指尖的血珠滴在Evan的眉心。

“Evan，不许再对我撒谎。”

 

-

Evan和陈立信是通过范丞丞认识的，听范丞丞讲Evan是美国籍，大学毕业之后才独自来了上海，姓氏不记得了，名字里好像有个“橘”字，他们这群朋友喊英文名喊多了觉得太装逼，就都叫他小橘。

陈立信偶尔也会叫他小橘，当他被伺候得心情大好的时候。每次调教结束之后如果天色还早，小橘喜欢趴在陈立信的膝盖上看电视，陈立信坐在沙发上翘着二郎腿，小橘就跪坐在地毯上靠着他脚边，双手搭在他大腿上，下巴轻轻垫上去，像极了一只安静乖巧的大型犬。陈立信喜欢揉他后脑的头发，然后用脚尖戳戳他柔软的肚子。

然后这只宠物趴在他膝盖上睡着，在睡梦里也不忘用脸颊蹭一蹭主人的指尖。

 

-

陈立农在周末的早晨是被一阵连续的“咕咕”声叫醒的，他一睁眼就看见林彦俊委屈巴巴地扭头盯着他，陈立农伸出手摸了摸他的肚皮，笑着问：“饿啦？”林彦俊点头。“嗯——”陈立农把林彦俊抱紧怀里，撒娇道：“亲一口才有力气起床。”

“啵。”一个响亮的亲亲落在陈立农左边脸颊。陈立农转头把另一边脸递过去：“充电50%，还需要再来一下。”

“啵啵啵啵啵啵——”林彦俊抱着陈立农的头就开始一阵猛亲，亲得两人抱住翻了好几圈，最后他趴在陈立农身上咯咯地笑：“够了吧？”陈立农作出一个头晕目眩的表情：“250%了，要爆炸了······”林彦俊正想给他一记清醒拳时突然顿住了，陈立农也随之一愣——两个人晨勃的产物刚好就着这个体位压到了一起，硬头抵在对方柔软的囊袋上。

“······”  
“······”

“那个···”  
“那个···”

“你先说。”  
“你先说。”

林彦俊尴尬地咳了一声，正准备翻身从他身上下来就被陈立农一把抱住了腰，清晨的阳光照在他半边脸颊，一团半透明的红晕满满浮出皮肤表层，他扭过头说：“饿死了。”陈立农意有所指地回答：“肚子饿的话，另一张嘴也能吃···唔——”话还没说完就被林彦俊一头撞在了鼻梁上，他痛苦地捂着鼻子满面哀怨。

“快，去，煮，饭。”林彦俊瞪他。

陈立农只好认命地点头，起身的时候还不忘故意往林彦俊后面顶了顶，林彦俊被他顶得一脸潮红，却不敢表现太明显，不然一大早的又要被按住做一次。 厨房里传来锅碗瓢盆碰撞和天然气点火的声音，林彦俊洗漱回来扑到床上抱住被子继续小憩，陈立农的味道萦绕在鼻间让人无比安心。

“叮叮——”枕边手机短信声响起，林彦俊闭着眼摸过来，对着脸半天解不了锁才发现是陈立农的手机，他输入密码解屏，发现是陈立信发来的短信。短信内容只有一句话：“阿妈生日能回来吗？”林彦俊半眯着眼思索了半天，想起来陈立农前几天跟他讲过，伯母的生日刚好是下一个周六，他们买个往返机票的话足够回家庆生。“能。”林彦俊敲出一个字回复了过去，他翻了个身拿过自己的手机查机票，正好价格不贵，他想了想给自己也买了一张，正好也想家人了，可以顺道回去看看。

他和陈立农在两年前一起来大陆念大学，在学校附近租了这间小小的公寓，两人都做点小兼职，所以生活过得还算不错，双方爸妈在半年前得知了二人的关系，经历一番坎坷之后这条路也顺利了起来，这次趁着陈妈过生日，他说不定还能好好表现一番。想到这里林彦俊就动力满满地翻身坐起，对着镜子梳理完头发把床铺整理好，然后走进厨房。

陈立农正穿着一条粉色的碎花围裙在厨房里忙活，林彦俊从身后抱住他的腰，把下巴搁在他肩膀上：“媳妇儿辛苦了。”陈立农听罢抬起胳膊肘向后就是一拐，林彦俊笑着躲过，还在他腰上捏了一把。“看陈大厨今天给你做了什么？”陈立农骄傲地铲起一片煎得恰到好处的培根，小心翼翼地放在白色餐盘里，旁边还摆着刚烤好的土司面包和单面流心煎蛋。林彦俊开心地在他脖子上啾了一口，然后端着盘子就溜了出去。“喂，等等我一起吃啊。”

“我刚刚买了回台北的机票，”林彦俊满足地把最后一口吞进肚子里，还有一点液态蛋黄留在嘴角，“我跟你一起回去。”陈立农抬手给他擦掉，然后点头：“真乖，学会主动见婆婆了。”林彦俊翻了个白眼：“你哥应该也回去，他发短信问的。”陈立农愣了愣，过了好一会才反应过来陈立信是给自己发了短信而不是给林彦俊，这才松了口气道：“喔，他去了上海之后不是一直很忙么？”

陈立信在A中实习完之后本来是可以直接留校转正的，结果却突然递了辞呈，学校还为此挽留了许久。很多人都不知道陈立信为什么辛辛苦苦考了教师证又突然不干了，他下定了决心似的直接背井离乡孤身去了上海，之后便跟着一名在学术界赫赫有名的教授在实验室里工作，专心搞学术，忙的时候连回家过年都赶不上。

林彦俊抽出餐巾纸擦了擦嘴巴：“那我就不知道了。”听到这话陈立农像是很满意，抬手拍了拍林彦的头发温柔地说：“今天我刷碗。”

 

-

“阿嚏！”Evan从纸盒里抽出最后一张纸把刚刚流出来的鼻涕擦掉，哑着嗓子对电话讲道，“对···重感冒，抱歉今天真的来不了——阿阿阿阿阿嚏！”挂掉电话的Evan一边咳嗽一边裹着被子挪到柜子前，取出一包新的纸巾，钥匙开门的声音传来，Evan对着门口吸了吸鼻子。

范丞丞一身光鲜亮丽地喊了声“morning！”然后把脱掉的鞋子随意甩到地毯上，给Evan晃了晃手里的塑料袋：“你的药！欸兄弟，怎么一夜不见你成这副模样了？”说罢他边走过来探了探Evan的额头：“啧，煎蛋三分钟能熟。”Evan没好气地打掉他的手，然后拽过袋子去给自己倒水，在范丞丞目瞪口呆地注视下一口气吞了五种药。

“乖乖，不知道的还以为你在自杀呢，”范丞丞抖了抖身上被吓出的鸡皮疙瘩，“你吃早饭了么？一次性吞这么多药不怕胃受不了啊？”“没大事儿。”Evan摆摆手裹紧自己的被子回房间，躺在床上窝成一团，他确实还一粒米未进，但肠胃很不舒服吃不进东西，他也知道药物对胃黏膜刺激很大，但再怎么痛也无非就这样了吧。

他看了看自己的手腕，昨晚被勒出的红印已经消褪了些，然后突然想起什么似的摸上后背，皮肉刺绣上被抠破的地方也差不多愈合了，结成小小的血痂，他盘算着今天洗澡的时候多冲几遍应该能把血的颜色给洗掉。发烧的大脑昏昏沉沉的，在睡过去之前他还不忘设好了闹铃，好不容易请到假，下午还有重要的事要办。

初秋的天气还不是很冷，但重感冒加上高烧刚退的Evan还是穿上了他最保暖的毛呢外套，在身边人诧异的注视下把脸往围巾深处埋了埋，只留下一个毛茸茸的小脑袋。他坐上了去往杭州的高铁，安安静静地靠着窗边，偶尔会有小女生看到他漂亮的脸试图上前搭讪，但马上又被他连续的咳嗽声打断，看起来生病很严重的样子，还是不要打扰了吧。

到杭州的时候是下午五点，各个饭店已经开始了繁忙的晚餐营业，走过大学城附近的小吃街，各种香气扑面而来，Evan已经一天没有吃东西了，可闻着饭味也丝毫没有胃口，便只好快步向目的地走去。

A大的图书馆即使在周末也是人满为患，Evan看着图书馆门外那一层又高又长的楼梯就此却步，身体实在不舒服，便转身坐在了第三级楼梯上，长腿无聊地在下面两节楼梯上荡来荡去。

“好烦，怎么周末都占不到位。”  
“好啦，借到书就回家学啦。”

“回家学···学个屁啊，除非你别回家我才学得进去。”  
“行行行，我今天绝对不打扰你，嘻嘻。”

“哎等等，你先拿着，还有一本我忘找了，在这儿等我。”

身后传来一阵渐远的脚步声，被命令在此等候的另一人慢吞吞地走下楼梯，Evan睁开眼睛，又是一阵咳嗽。那个人刚好走到自己身边，看了看他之后便大大咧咧地在他旁边坐下，连地面都不记得擦一下。不过他并没有要聊天的意思，坐下之后便打开手机开始玩消消乐。Evan百无聊赖地一转头，看到身边那人之后惊得差点被自己口水给呛到，马上把头转了回去。

身边的人也觉得奇怪，倏地扭头，结果被吓得更狠，直接从地面上跳了起来，指着Evan说了半天“你”也没连成一句话。Evan尴尬得想找个地缝钻进去，不过既然已经被发现也就不能藏了，只好大大方方地抬头：“有什么事么？”这是他第一次见到陈立信那个传说中的弟弟，果然是亲弟弟，比双胞胎还像。

陈立农还以为自己碰到灵异事件了，脑子里走马灯跑过一大串人鬼情未了和聊斋志异，看一眼Evan又看一眼图书馆，看一眼Evan又看一眼图书馆，顺便还掐了掐自己的人中，确认自己时刻保持清醒之后才说出一句完整的话：“你，你是谁啊？”

Evan被陈立农这一连串神经病一样的行为给逗笑了，笑的时候又露出酒窝，这下把陈立农吓得脸更白了：“那什么，如果这就是你的秘密的话，等你，那啥，等你本体来了再向我解释。”“什么玩意儿？”Evan被他说晕了，什么本体，什么秘密，都是些什么乱七八糟的东西，大家都知道陈立信有个叛逆的弟弟，没想到这个叛逆居然是智商上的叛逆，脑子极其不正常。

身后又传来一阵脚步声，陈立农像看见救星一样扑过去，但走过去几步又顿住，向后退了退：“彦俊啊···你可从来没给我说过你有兄弟什么的······这，这怎么回事？”听见这个名字，Evan突然抬起头，他瞪着眼睛想要转头看去但又不敢，这是他带着病躯坐两小时高铁的唯一目的，可到了身边却又不敢面对。

“啊？”林彦俊觉得陈立农又犯病了，没好气地踹了他一脚然后转头，结果刚和Evan一对视，他吓得差点倒在地上，全凭陈立农眼疾手快上前把自家宝贝儿给接进怀里。

“············”

气氛长久沉默，三个人互相对视许久都不知道该说什么，林彦俊看着这个明明非亲非故却和自己长得一模一样的人，脑子里走马灯跑过一大串平行时空和整容游戏，冷静下来后问道：“你，你是谁啊？”

Evan笑了笑，震惊过后显得分外轻松，他把围巾拉高，下半张脸埋进去轻轻咳了几声，然后笑着说：“缘分吧，我之前听说过一个玄学理论。”

——在这个地球上一定会有个和你一模一样的人，过着你最想要，可慕不可求的生活。

他看了看面前抱在一起非常亲密的人，闷声叹了口气，说道：“没什么，不要告诉别人见过我就好了。”林彦俊察觉出端倪，问他：“什么意思，我们有共同认识的人吗？”Evan摆摆手未作出回答，转身离开了。陈立农还没太搞清楚状况，只好问林彦俊：“到底是什么意思啊？他不会是照着你整容的吧？”林彦俊抬手给他一个爆栗：“想什么呢，我又不是明星人家犯得着么，你怎么不想想你还有个一模一样的哥哥呢，有什么好大惊小怪的。”陈立农揉了揉被敲痛的额头，凑上去给林彦俊相同的位置狠嘬一口：“嗯嗯，说的也是。”

Evan保持的淡定还没维持够一小时，刚出校园就扶着树吐了起来，未曾进食导致他只能吐出些胃液和胆汁，胃酸烧得他喉咙火辣辣的，用了两瓶水漱口才把那阵酸痛压下去。说起来他的震惊应该不止于此，看到林彦俊那张脸的时候他几乎全身的器官功能都紊乱了，强撑着自己稳定离开那二人视线的完全是自己这么多年来训练出的条件反射性理智。

从昨晚陈立信问起酒窝的事他就察觉不对劲，他一直知道林彦俊这个人的存在，但了解程度仅限于名字以及他和陈立农的关系，Evan有猜过自己是不是和那个人长得几分相似，最后又骂自己多心。反胃感又涌了上来，实在没东西可吐了，Evan只能弯下身体干呕几声。

他也知道自己的身份，做陈立信的狗，不能怕痛，不能越矩，可以撒娇，不能放肆。

他和陈立信的关系，如果举例子来说的话，如果哪天陈立信谈恋爱了，Evan也要跪在他爱人面前叫一声主人。他是奴，这一点陈立信强调过很多次，他没那么多权利，陈立信给他最大的宽容就是在调教之外的时间里，在外人的面前，可以和他地位平等。不能再多了。

不能再多了。Evan笑，凉风吹过，冷得他又捂了捂衣襟，他知道自己一直都不是个合格的奴，他一直在越矩，无论表面上再怎么乖巧他也没办法骗自己说他不爱陈立信。他爱陈立信，不是博美犬爱主人那样的爱，是想做他唯一的那种爱，想跟他变成像陈立农和林彦俊的那种关系，了解他的一切，融入他的生命。

 

-

陈立信明天就要回台北了，Evan还是拐了好几个弯才得知这个消息，他一手揉着被鞭子抽红的后腰一手查航班，陈立信肯定不会带他去，但他就是非要跟上。

又是一鞭子下来，陈立信进门声小得像没有似的，未见其人先受其鞭。“呃——”臀部上方出现一条猩红的鞭印，主人最近升级了工具，从皮拍换到了皮鞭，这条皮鞭还是Evan去定做的，六股红黑交接的牛皮拧成，够粗够硬，手柄上还刻着两个人名字的缩写。他此刻嘴巴里咬着球形口塞，剧痛迫使他不断分泌出口水，顺着下巴和脸颊侧面流淌到床单上。

Evan的手机因为手指脱力被丢到一旁，转了个身过来，结果刚看见自己的新鞭，还没来得及欣赏就被抽中腹部，痛得他蜷起身子。紧接着就是一阵狂风暴雨般的鞭笞洗礼，背、肩、腰、胳膊和臀都被抽出了深红色印记，淤血在皮下凝结，交织汇聚，他从落地窗前向下看，像极了夜上海的交通纵贯线。

欣赏完这幅美术作品，陈立信将皮鞭扔到一旁，把手里的牵引链用力一拉，拴着项圈另一头的Evan直接翻到过来跪在他面前，铁链嗡嗡作响，比铃铛声厚重，多了份威严。Evan乖乖跪好，双手撑地，臀间夹着一条纯白色的尾巴，用肛塞紧紧堵在穴口里。他个头其实比林彦俊矮一点，也瘦得多，为了配合那条漂亮的尾巴还染了银白色的头发，此刻像一只被主人训斥的小博美，耷拉着头不敢吭声。

陈立信用力一拽迫使Evan抬头，他一双眼睛里盛满了晶莹液体，但陈立信知道他不会哭，毕竟当初被自己一针一针在肩胛骨中间绣上玫瑰的时候也没掉一滴眼泪。

Evan发出“唔唔”的声音，透明液体从嘴角不断涌出，这是他在向主人讨好，他想要，不论是鞭打还是性爱，他都想要。陈立信拽着锁链将人从后抱进怀里，他衣服上的棱角在Evan的鞭伤上摩擦，带来新一轮的痒痛感，Evan舒服得叫出声。“真是只骚狗。”陈立信一口咬在他脖子上，一直咬到皮破出血才松开。“嗯——”Evan一边叫一边任由津液顺着小球滚落，陈立信爱抚似地揉搓着他的乳头，等到把两只都弄挺之后给上面夹了夹子。

陈立信把手指插进他的发丝，开始忘情地吻，把Evan眼周吻得湿漉漉厚仁慈地取下了口塞。“哈···哈······”终于得以正常吞咽的Evan大口喘着气，被津液浸泡过的嘴唇更是软得要命，陈立信一边啃咬一边吮吸，Evan张开嘴乖巧回应，没一会儿就被他堵得窒息。

“自己来。”陈立信抱着Evan让他坐在自己身上，Evan不敢坐实了怕压着他，皱着眉头用了吃奶的劲才把尾巴从后庭拔出来，然后马上握着陈立信的硬棒坐了下去。“呼。”陈立信舒服得眯上眼睛，Evan觉得自己获得了赞扬，喜滋滋地就开始快速起坐，其实他也喜欢这个体位，因为每次都深到他觉得自己包裹了陈立信的全部，陈立信耐力极好，尤其是当自己不用使劲的时候。

Evan累得出了汗，手脚发麻，巨大的阴茎顶入太深导致他腹中隐痛，陈立信捏着他的臀瓣还在享受被忠犬服务的乐趣，Evan只能揉了揉肚子继续卖力地起坐，他心知明天大概率又会肠膜破损，但对他而言，生病的痛苦和主人的恩赐相比根本微乎其微。

上海的夜色还是很漂亮，Evan望着落地窗出了神，胸前的乳头突然撕裂般疼痛，陈立信将两枚被粗暴扯掉的乳夹握在手里，示意他到时间了。Evan便俯身把那根蓄势待发的硬物从自己穴口里拔出来，虔诚地含住，温热粘液全数喷射进他的口腔，陈立信将手臂伸展在身旁，Evan开心地枕在了他臂弯里，他将锁链双手举起放在二人中间的空隙，然后便一头栽进陈立信肩窝的地方开始陷入甜蜜的梦境。

 

-

Evan最终没能去成台北，没买到机票。于是只能孤单地坐在阳台上喝闷酒，陈立信临走时给他脖子上扣了条黑色的皮质项圈，下体戴上了肛塞和贞洁锁，那玩意儿冰冰凉凉地套在阴茎上让人很不舒服，但他还是开心，想起陈立信把钥匙握在手心里带走的样子，他觉得自己是被主人牵挂疼爱的宠物。

范丞丞拿着酒杯过来跟他对饮，Evan问你今天怎么没去花天酒地，范丞丞笑着说这不是为了陪你么，看你被老公丢下一个人寂寞得可怜。Evan噗地一声笑出来，范丞丞并不知道他和陈立信的真实关系，一直被当作是普通情侣，只是这位老攻有点家暴倾向，有时候一晚上下来Evan就能挂一身彩。所以后来陈立信不揍他锁骨以上的地方了，其他地方留了淤青最起码能用衣服给遮住。

 

陈立信站在家门口也是长出一口气，他已经很久没有见到林彦俊了，虽然陈立农没说他会不会一起回来，但陈立信总有点隐隐的直觉会见到他。他不知道自己这种紧张感从何而来，就像很多年前林彦俊哭着向他坦白说“对你只有紧张感”一样，这种找不到源头的感觉让人很莫名其妙。

果然见到了和陈立农一起来的林彦俊，他长高了一点，没有戴眼镜，大概是平时和陈立农一起健身的缘故，身材也不像高中时候那么单薄，稍微有了点薄薄的肌肉。陈爸陈妈在接受儿子出柜的事实之后对待林彦俊的态度也很好，林彦俊长得好看成绩又好，话少不聒躁，自然是个讨喜的孩子，一顿饭的时间就和伯父伯母熟络起来。

餐桌上的两兄弟一开始还有些尴尬，到了后面也轻松了许多，陈立信偶尔会问林彦俊一些话，只是因为问陈立农那个吊儿郎当货问不出个什么正经答案来，陈立农也就只能在一旁不服地挑挑眉。

好像并没有他想象的那么紧张，陈立信觉得自己真是多虑了，看着陈立农和林彦俊两人间让人钦羡的默契，心里也并没什么异样，反倒是为他们高兴。只是在看到林彦俊那张和某人及其相似的脸时，会有点失神。

他确实喜欢过林彦俊，求而不得的落败感也折磨了他很多年，导致他的审美取向都有些极端化偏移。可他面对林彦俊的时候却从来没有过施虐欲，他就像一朵需要被精心呵护的玫瑰，而陈立信深知自己天生是个魔鬼，必须去找能接受他一切残暴还依旧坚挺的那株狗尾巴草。

陈立信把阁楼上的房间让给陈立农和林彦俊去住，自己抱着被褥去了书房。一顿团圆饭尽被塞了甜蜜蜜的狗粮，陈立信站在床边抽烟的时候看着夜色就出了神。他还真的挺想念家里那只小博美的。

-

上次做的还是有点太过了，Evan从第二天开始就觉得肚子不舒服，可他去了医院之后医生却要他检查肠道，Evan几乎是逃回了家。身上还戴着那些东西，无论如何都不能脱裤子的，于是只好把之前类似情况时医生开的药找出来吃。腹痛有所缓解，但他却依旧食不下咽，他知道这不是身体的原因，而是思念成疾。

字母圈的论坛里有很多人会跟他有类似的状况，他们称之为狗的忠诚，因为在狗狗的眼里，他的全世界都是主人，不能没有主人，这种感情发展到极致便是Evan现在的状况。见不到陈立信的日子里他无法工作，无法正常生活，吃不进去饭，浑身难受，也对任何事都起不了欲望。换个角度来说这是陈立信调教成功了，Evan作为一个新手的M，已经彻彻底底被他驯养成自己的忠奴。

他听见开门的声音，先把钥匙向左拧半圈，再向右拧开，这是陈立信的开门方式。

Evan几乎是扑了过去，脖子上的铃铛清脆地奏响，如果被门外不知情的人听到可能还会以为是狗狗奔过来迎接回家的主人。陈立信刚一开门就被热情的小狗扑个满怀，他笑着任由对方扒在自己身上，转身关上门。“我好想你。”Evan蹭着他的胸口，银白色的脑袋毛茸茸一团。陈立信忍不住把人抱进怀里亲了亲：“我回来了，小橘。”

每次听见陈立信叫他小橘，Evan都会开心像只疯狂摇尾巴的小博美，他把毛衣的领口扯低，露出项圈和刚刚扣上去的皮质牵引绳递给陈立信，陈立信刚一接过他就顺着主人拉拽的方向跪好，抬眸看他。陈立信拉着牵引绳走到沙发上坐下，小橘便跟着跪到他脚边，他看着小橘才两天时间就瘦了一圈，质问道：“故意不吃饭？”小橘委屈地摇头，回道：“生病了，肚子痛。”他在很放肆地撒娇。

陈立信看着小橘可怜巴巴地模样明显不是在撒谎，叹了口气把这只小博美捞进怀里给揉肚子。他今天不准备调教他，一是因为太累了，二是因为有重要的事跟他讲。

“小橘。”  
“嗯嗯。”

Evan抬眸看他，期待着他说的每一个字。

“以后你就不是我的博美了。”

听完这句话Evan直接呆住，疑惑和恐惧同时倒映在瞳孔里，他惊惧地起身，直接翻身跪在地毯上，控制不住的眼泪分泌出来，这是他第一次在陈立信面前哭，却不是因为痛。

“站起来。”陈立信站起身，然后拽了拽牵引绳。Evan乖乖站起，他比陈立信矮了一个头，此刻加上情绪的灰败，他整个人看上去简直像只颓废的丧家犬。

陈立信看着他这幅霜打茄子的模样就想笑，抬手揉了揉他发红的耳朵：“你想做我的藏獒吗？”

“啊？”Evan以为自己听错了。

“我问你，要不要做我的藏獒？”

藏獒，Evan知道藏獒的意思，之前在论坛上看到过。藏獒一生只认一个主人，养藏獒的意思就是，他这辈子只要这一个奴。陈立信这辈子只养他Evan一个人。

他对上陈立信的双眸，目光顺从，满是爱意，带着恰到好处的崇拜和臣服，缓缓跪下。他跪得虔诚，双腿并拢，仰视着他露出笑容，说：“我的荣幸，主人。”

 

——END——


End file.
